<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Whiskey by WorthASweetPeach (novastar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657399">Strawberry Whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novastar/pseuds/WorthASweetPeach'>WorthASweetPeach (novastar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Eventual Relationships, High School, M/M, Religious Guilt, don't send help, i'm not really sorry, take a moving story and...make this, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novastar/pseuds/WorthASweetPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was silent for a bit, Rhett glancing over just to watch Link put his hand out the window to try and catch the wind. Whatcha thinking about?</p><p>I...dunno. I’m scared. I...think I did something wrong but also I didn’t and I...just I don’t know. I don’t feel like I know anything today, i’sall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I desperately fucked with their timelines here. I know John Carson was like...third grade, not high school. And I doubt the party people were on the basketball team. And I have my doubts that Link would've kissed anyone that night. And the strawberry wine was...somewhere in this weird multiverse. And Rhett isn't a bad person in the slightest. They are beautiful souls. But let me have this!</p><p>Also, what's wrong with me? I laid in bed this morning, cried my heart out at Link's story on Ear Biscuits...and then I did this with it!</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>(Not sorry.)</p><p>(Also, I hate tenses. I am sorry about that.)</p><p>(And I don't have a beta. I'm dying on this hill.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett’s a logical person, even at 17. Prides himself on working off of facts instead of emotions. Knows that he’s going to do something important some day, and knows that when he does, his best friend is going to be there with him.</p><p>When he’d told Amber that, she’d rolled her eyes at him. <i>What about your future wife?</i> She said <i>Or are you just gonna marry Link instead?</i> He didn’t bother responding to her taunt, had heard it all before. Punched a guy in the stomach over it once. People usually didn’t pick on him; he was the star basketball player, a good student, good friend. But Link had always been a little bit different. Sure, he was good at soccer, but there were always whispers. They were too close. Link was too soft. His hair too long. <i>Just look at how he looks at him, no wonder his last girlfriend dumped him right before summer.</i> And when John Carson turned those whispers into a confrontation, calling Link names from across the parking lot, well it hadn’t even been a question in Rhett’s mind to do anything other than go over there and knock the wind out of him, to give Link time to roll his eyes and walk away. </p><p>Because Link wasn’t easily phased. Could be a little hotheaded at times though, so punching John had been the best move. After all, if Rhett hadn’t intervened then Link might’ve ended up suspended and this close to senior year, well, if they wanted to go to college together - anyway, Rhett was just the one who thought these things through was all. Link was the emotional one. Yin and yang. </p><p>Then November rolled around. The Cape Fear starting to cool off in what passed for a North Carolina fall. Weekends spent together under the stars making plans <i>Let’s go to film school, then we can take all these tapes we made and turn ‘em into shows, man. Would there even be money in that? We gotta raise families, preach the gospel, do something! Besides, I kinda got offered a scholarship. Already? Yeah! Wait, you haven’t applied yet? Why not? C’mon Link, can’t do this without you.</i></p><p>Trent’s parties. They felt different in a way Rhett couldn’t quite explain. Felt like the entire thing was just a thinly veiled invitation to sin. </p><p>Sure, him and Link had made wine before, stashed it away in his bathroom and snuck it down to the river, pretended they were adults - but that was different. It was just the two of them, it wasn’t even that strong. Had mainly been an excuse to sing along to Strawberry Wine while drinking strawberry wine; a chance to make Link laugh until wine came out his nose, causing him to panic and think it was blood - which had in turn made Rhett laugh until the same thing happened to him, then they had agreed that it wasn’t very funny after all, and really...this wine was pretty terrible. Being an adult was probably going to suck. </p><p>Trent was on the basketball team, definitely not as good as Rhett. But he played a decent game. Was sort of known for these things though. Sunday mornings at youth group always seemed to have a couple kids in sunglasses these days, the bright fluorescent lights of the church’s basement making it hard for them to focus on anything else. Rhett and Link usually mocked those kids afterwards, trying to figure out what was so wrong in their lives that they’d try something not meant for them. And if Link only half-heartedly participated in these conversations; kicking his feet into the dirt beside the building; well, Rhett might have noticed that if he had been paying just a little more attention.</p><p>So when Link didn’t show up for church that Sunday, it was unexpected. There wasn’t anything going around, not that he knew about. Link’s mama had just said he wasn’t feeling that great, but if Rhett really wanted to, she’d be okay with letting them drive around for a while <i>just be prepared to clean up after him if you push him, you know how he gets.</i> </p><p>He’d shown up in Link’s driveway later than afternoon, Merle playing through the stereo. Link didn’t look great - a little paler than usual, a bit less eager to make eye contact, but Rhett didn’t think he was going to do anything as drastic as throw up in the car if Rhett took that bend on 421 too fast. Maybe the one next to the airport on 1769, that might be dangerous. He’d avoid that one to be safe.</p><p>They talked for a bit, sang for a while, took in the fresh air that seemed to bring a bit of color back to Link’s face. When it was getting close to dinner time, Rhett had swung the car around, taking the scenic route back home but heading in that direction nonetheless. Link was silent for a bit, Rhett glancing over just to watch Link put his hand out the window to try and catch the wind. </p><p>
  <i>Whatcha thinking about?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I...dunno. I’m scared. I...think I did something wrong but also I didn’t and I...just I don’t know. I don’t feel like I know anything today, i’sall. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>How can you not know anything? You know plenty of things! Besides, what are you scared of? It’s just me, you, and the open road! And Merle. C’mon, what could be better!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I...hm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>How was the party last night? Nobody was at group in sunglasses today so I’m guessing you made everyone behave! But then again, you weren’t there either, so what the heck, buddyroll.</i>
</p><p>Link pulled his arm back in the car, bringing it to the back of his neck for a second before recoiling from the cold and tucking it to his chest. It made him look small.</p><p>
  <i>I...I guess you’ll hear it from someone else tomorrow, so it may as well be me. We snuck into Trent’s family liquor cabinet. It didn’t taste great but it was definitely stronger than that we’ve made. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You...what? Why? With who? Everyone?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nah. Probably about half of us, y’know? Trent, Lesli, Amber, Chris, me...Jason. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don’t know. Wanted to? I feel really bad about this, you have to believe me.</i>
</p><p><i>Why should I? Tell me your dumbass didn’t drive home at least.</i> </p><p>If Rhett had bothered looking over, he would’ve noticed that what little color had come back to Link’s face was gone. But eyes on the road, safest way to get home.</p><p>
  <i>No. No, I didn’t drive. We’re best friends, right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sure, whatever. I’m a little mad at you right now, but yeah. I don’t know what got into you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can I tell you something?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sure.</i>
</p><p><i>I...I...so I prayed for forgiveness after, you have to believe me. I don’t know what got into me, but...I, uh, I kissed Jason yesterday.</i> </p><p>Silence. Rhett’s brain struggled to come up with what could possibly be considered a logical explanation. Link was the emotional one, Link would understand what this surge of emotions running through Rhett’s mind translated to <i>Why. How. Him? Not me? Why would it be me? But him? What about Amber? What about God? What are you going to do? ...Why not me?</i></p><p>Silence. Eyes on the road, safest way home. Eyes on Link...the Dynasty pulled off the side of the road, dust kicking up under the tires. Link’s eyes, sad and scared, looking possibly at Rhett. Also possibly at a point miles away from this conversation. </p><p>
  <i>Get out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Get out.</i>
</p><p>The door closing behind Link the only confirmation Rhett needed to hear before he peeled away, leaving his best friend standing alone beside the tobacco fields on 421. </p><p>He made it all the way home, keys out of the ignition before the tears hit. They prickled against his skin like judgement and he thought about Link, eight miles from home, slowly walking back. He wasn’t a fast walker. Never had been. When they were little, Rhett had to grab his hand and pull him along so that they didn’t get left behind. And now Rhett had left him alone. Because of a mistake. A sin. A mistake. A choice Link had made without consulting Rhett first. </p><p>But how was Link going to know that he should ask next time if Rhett didn’t tell him. Rhett had the facts, the knowledge, the reasons why Link shouldn’t do things like that. How was Rhett supposed to keep him safe if he did those things? How was Rhett supposed to keep him safe if he did things like leave his friend alone in the middle of nowhere North Carolina after he shared secrets with him? What if someone else could see it on Link’s face? What if everyone who whispered about Link in school was right? And now Rhett had left him. Someone else could drive by, take Link away. Take him somewhere better. Or somewhere worse.</p><p>He couldn’t take the Dynasty again. Link might see him coming and hide. <i>What if Link was afraid of him now?</i> Chest tight, he focused on his breathing and started walking. He’d find Link, bring him home, keep him safe and then in the morning, tell him what he could do to make things right. </p><p>Then maybe Rhett would go to basketball practice and throw a pass a little too close to Jason’s face, show him that he couldn’t ruin Link’s life <i>couldn’t take what was his away from him</i> a little voice whispered and was quickly extinguished. </p><p>He heard Link before he saw him, choked sobs carrying through the fields. By the time he made it over the top of the hill, Link had noticed him and stopped crying so loudly. He hadn’t made it far, maybe a mile and a half at most. It was going to be a long trek home. Link’s face was red, and when he looked up at Rhett and realized who had come for him, his eyes were a brighter blue than they’d ever been before. It was almost otherworldly. The cowardly voice in the very back of Rhett’s mind told him they were the best color in the universe because he’d made them that way - sure, he’d made Link cry and that was terrible but so were the things his best friend had done...and they were so blue. And he’d made them that way. </p><p>Link started apologizing right away. Rhett didn’t really listen, didn’t know that he could. Nodded his head and gestured back in the direction of home. <i>You coming?</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>